


Play the Cards You're Dealt

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe?, Crack, Freke, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: A tiny Freke tidbit.
Relationships: Deke Shaw/Freddy Malick
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Play the Cards You're Dealt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know what this is or if I'll ever write them again. I hope I didn't mess them up too bad because its my first time writing Deke and Freddy, obviously. I don't know how I feel about it completely, but it actually makes a lot of sense.

“Look, I’m just trying to survive out here, and if you come around messing with that-,” Freddy ran a frustrated hand through his hair and pinned the younger boy with a glare, “Deke, I told you to stay out of it,” 

  
“Freddy, I’m sorry- it’s just, it would be much more efficient,” but Freddy was already walking away, his stolen shoes sliding against the concrete and his cap pulled over his eyes. In a matter of seconds, Deke was chasing after him again. “Freddy, please?” And then Freddy was pushing him into another ally and pinning him to the wall. There was a long, tense moment of silence- one where Deke licked his lips nervously and Freddie watched. 

  
“Look, I just don’t want you to get hurt because if you do that’s on me,” Freddy released him, sliding his hands back into his pockets, and avoiding his eyes. “I’ve lost too many people that…,” Deke reached out, gently brushing his arm. Not forcing his presence, just letting him know he was there. 

  
“I get it,” There was another moment of silence, this one full of uncertainty- the kind that two broken kids have after nearly spilling their hearts out to one another. 

  
“We should get going.” Luckily, there were no cops around to arrest them for loitering, this time. 

  
“Yeah, we don’t want all the good places to be gone… remember that time we got cotton candy?” They walked briskly, and even though it was probably best for him to keep fully aware of his surroundings, Freddy found his eyes straying to Deke. The positive little idiot was going to get himself killed one day- that was not a day he ever wanted to imagine. 


End file.
